Ojos Dorados
by DarkRock
Summary: Tanto León como Naruto que es el 'novato' del equipo, son enviados a un pequeño pueblo de España (Que está prácticamente en el medio de la nada) con la misión de rescatar a la hija del presidente, Ashley Graham, la cual fue secuestrada por una rara organización ¿Podrán cumplir su misión o los lugareños arruinarán todo? (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)
1. Capítulo 1: Alegre Y Cálida Bienvenida

**Resumen: ****León es reclutado junto a un nuevo compañero de equipo llamado Naruto. Ambos tienen como misión de suma importancia por orden directa del presidente de EEUU, la cual consiste en rescatar sana y salva Ashley Graham, la hija del presidente que ha sido secuestrada por una extraña organización internada en un bosque siniestro de España. Tanto León como Naruto serán llevados hasta las cercanías del pueblo y de ahí tendrán que arreglárselas solos, ademas que tienen pocos recursos y apoyo mínimo de sus altos mandos.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Resident Evil, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Ojos Dorados

Capítulo 1: Alegre Y Cálida Bienvenida

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

***Flashback***

... 1998 …

No lo olvidare jamás.

En ese año ocurrieron los más espeluznantes asesinatos de las montañas Arklav.

Al poco tiempo, se supo la causa. Unos experimentos víricos secretos llevados a cabo por Umbrella.

El virus broto en una pequeña ciudad en las montañas. Raccoon City. Asestándole un duro golpe que hizo temblar sus mismos cimientos.

Para evitar riesgos, el presidente de EEUU puso en marcha el plan de contingencia para estelarizar Raccoon City. Más tarde, el gobierno de EEUU decreto la suspensión indefinida de las actividades empresariales Umbrella.

Algo más tarde sus acciones cayeron en picada, lo que afectos prácticos acabo con Umbrella.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

Un auto de cuatro personas iba adentrándose cada vez más a un bosque escalofriante, dentro de este iban dos policías españoles junto a dos agentes enviados por EEUU, uno de ellos era muy famoso.

* * *

**Nombre**: **León Scott Kennedy**.

**Año De Nacimiento**: 1977.

**Edad**: 27 Años.

**Género**: Masculino.

**Tipo De Sangre**: A.

**Peso**: 70,5kg.

**Estatura: **1,80m.

**Nacionalidad: **Estadounidense.

**Raza: **Caucásico**.**

**Color De Cabello**: Rubio.

**Color De Ojos**: Azules.

**Armas: **Cuchillo MercWorx Sniper y Wing Shooter.

**Especialidad**: Combate Con Cuchillo, Combate Físico.

**Vestimenta**: Lleva puesto una camiseta negra con una porta estuches café en el torso, con una porta cuchillos al lado izquierdo del torso, bajo una chaqueta corta de cuero café claro abierta, cinturón negro con linterna y estuches, pantalón azul oscuro, porta pistola negro con doble cinta en la pierna derecha, guantes negros sin dedos y zapatillas deportivas negras.

* * *

"_Han pasado seis años desde que tuvo lugar ese horrible suceso __…__ he sido entrenado junto a mi compañero __Naruto …__ por una agencia secreta bajo las órdenes directas del presidente._", El rubio pensó algo aburrido viendo su reflejo por la ventana de la camioneta en el que van viajando ambos agentes, juntos a dos policías españoles que solo los llevarían hasta el pueblo donde tienen como misión infiltrarse y luego lo esperarían. "_Naruto__ y yo tenemos el cometido de proteger a la nueva familia presidencial __…_" El ojiazul pensó viendo de reojo a su joven compañero de trabajo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, hasta que de pronto fue interrumpido por el policía que maneja la camioneta.

"¡Coño! ¿Por qué siempre cojo el palo más corto?" El primer policía pregunto con frustración hacia su compañero de servicio.

"¿Y tú? ...", El segundo policía pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia el de pelo castaño ignorando a su compañero de servicio, pero viendo que Naruto está durmiendo decidió preguntarle solo a León. "¿Quién eres realmente? Anda cuéntanoslo.", Pidió con un tono divertido, pero al ver que León no iba a contestar decidió seguir hablando. "Están muy lejos de casa, extraños …", Dijo con un tono neutro, observando de reojo al ojiazul. "Tienen mis simpatías." El comento con una rara sonrisa viendo a ambos agentes del gobierno de EEUU, mientras que León aprovechando la oportunidad decidió dar su opinión, ya que su compañero de equipo está durmiendo profundamente.

"Supongo que así rompen el hielo por aquí. De todas formas, ya deben saber de qué va todo esto. Mi misión junto a mi compañero de equipo, es encontrar a la hija del presidente." El ojiazul explico tranquilamente hacia los dos policías españoles, aunque había algunas cosas que se las salto por ser confidencial

Esta respuesta de parte del rubio provoco que el segundo policía se diese la vuelta rápidamente sorprendido por las palabras de León.

"¿Ustedes dos solos? Jajaja …" El mismo tipo se rió al final de su pregunta porque para él es un completo suicidio ir a un pueblo lleno de gente hostil donde matan al primer intruso que ven, pero esta pregunta sorprendió un poco a León porque creía hasta el momento que los dos policías los iban a ayudar en la búsqueda de la hija del presidente.

"Seguro que ustedes dos no habrán venido solo para cantar cumbavá alrededor del fuego, ¿No? Aunque viendo lo visto, ¿Quién sabe?" El ojiazul expreso lo obvio estrechando un poco los ojos, porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta del policía español.

"Me parto contigo … es una orden del jefe en persona … desde luego no hemos venido de picnic." El segundo policía respondió algo ofendido por lo que el agente americano pensaba que ellos fueran unos cobardes, a lo que León solo se lo quedo mirando como presintiendo que algo malo les iba a pasar a los españoles uniformados.

"Cuento con ustedes chicos." El rubio agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza para luego desviar la mirada hacia la ventana otra vez observando el espeluznante paisaje sacado directamente de una película de terror, a lo que ambos policías respondieron 'Que es su trabajo'.

Sin duda esa respuesta de parte de ambos policías dejó a León con una expresión en blanco.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

El vehículo que transportaba a León, Naruto y los dos policías españoles se detuvo al costado del camino haciendo una parada de emergencia, ya que el policía segundo quería ir a orinar en un árbol cercano. Mientras el policía hacia su asunto, el rubio estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

"_Justo cuando íbamos a encargarnos de la protección de la hija del presidente, la secuestraron … esa es la única razón por la que ambos nos encontramos en esta zona rural de Europa__._", El ojiazul pensó mirando atentamente por la ventana los extraños arboles del bosque, porque siente como si algo los observara, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos temporalmente ya que el primer policía le está ofreciendo un cigarro, pero cortésmente le dijo que no para luego volver a mirar hacia el bosque. "_Según inteligencia, datos fiables indican avistado a una chica muy parecida por los alrededores. Por lo visto, la retiene un grupo aún no identificado__. ¿__Quién habría pensado que nuestra primera misión juntos sería una misión de rescate__?_" León pensó con una pequeña sonrisa porque presentía que esta misión junto a Naruto seria movida y muy divertida.

Mientras esto pasaba en los pensamientos del rubio, a unos metros son observados y vigilados por alguien desconocido que al parecer sabe porque están aquí … y solo con su presencia produjo un escalofrió en el segundo policía que estaba fuera de la camioneta.

"Joder tío, pero que frio hace de repente. ¡Me estoy congelando el culo!", El mismo policía gruño en voz alta subiéndose rápidamente la bragueta del pantalón para luego dirigirse hacia el auto, pero un ruido entre los árboles y las hierbas altas lo alerto de que había algo detrás de ellos que lo vigilaba. "Deben ser imaginaciones mías …", Murmuro con un toque de miedo en su voz, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros para luego subirse a la camioneta. "Perdona por haber tardado." El segundo policía se disculpó con su compañero de servicio a lo que este solo asintió con la cabeza pisando el acelerador para continuar por el camino hacia el pueblo.

* * *

La camioneta con nuestros protagonistas ya casi había llegado al pueblo, pero el camino ya terminaba cruzando el puente de madera por lo que decidieron parar al final de este. Mientras que León al ver esto decidió despertar a su compañero de misión.

"Naruto …", El rubio llamo en voz golpeándolo levemente en el hombro. "Despierta." El ojiazul dijo viendo que el pelinegro lentamente se despertó de su largo sueño y tranquilo sueño.

* * *

**Nombre**: **Naruto **(Sin apellido).

**Año De Nacimiento**: Desconocido.

**Edad**: 18 Años.

**Género**: Masculino.

**Tipo De Sangre**: Desconocida.

**Peso**: 85kg.

**Estatura: **1,89m.

**Nacionalidad: **Desconocida.

**Armas**: Doble Pistola 9mm y Barra de Metal Desconocido.

**Especialidad**: Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo Con Barra De Metal.

**Apariencia**: Es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas.

**Vestimenta**: Lleva puesto una camiseta negra hasta los codos, sobre ella lleva una campara de cuero de color negro, pantalón militar, protección de espalda verde, cinturón marrón con estuches, una porta cuchillos en el brazo izquierdo (Que casi nunca utiliza), guantes negros sin dedos y botas de combate negras.

* * *

"Mierda …", El ojinegro empezó a estirarse. "¿Ya llegamos al pueblo o qué?" Naruto pregunto con un tono de voz algo molesto, mirando hacia fuera, pero lo único que vio fueron árboles y una cabaña a lo lejos por lo que giro su mirada hacia su compañero esperando una respuesta.

"No …", León respondió con una pequeña gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente por la actitud indiferente de su compañero. Naruto se lo quedo mirando con una mirada en blanco por esta respuesta tan corta. "Todavía no, pero estamos cerca el parecer." El ojiazul respondió preparando su pistola, ya que a ambos les toca investigar la zona.

"Jmmm …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que a la vez sacaba su pistola 9mm. "Está bien." El ojinegro acepto sin discutir sobre el tema cargando su pistola dejándola lista para un próximo combate, pero ambos tuvieron que dejar de hablar por el momento porque el conductor de la camioneta o el primer policía empezó a hablar otra vez.

"Este camino debe llevar al pueblo." El mismo policía opino viendo atentamente la cabaña que está a unos cuantos metros desde su posición, su compañero de servicio asintió con la cabeza apoyándolo y mientras tanto León y Naruto observaron por la ventana del vehículo la cabaña, pensando que podrían recopilar información del habitante de dicho lugar.

Por lo ambos se miraron por un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza a la misma vez en señal de que tienen el mismo plan en mente.

"Iremos a dar un vistazo." Ambos agentes dijeron a la misma vez poniendo cada uno su mano en su respectiva puerta para bajar.

"Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar la camioneta.", El segundo policía comento lo suficientemente para que ambos agentes americanos pudieran escucharlos. Viendo que tanto León como Naruto se lo quedaron viendo como pidiendo un porque, ya que sin duda alguna ellos sabían que es una idea completamente mala separarse. "No queremos coger ningún ticket de aparcamiento por aquí …" El tipo se excusó con una mirada 'valiente' hacia el rubio y pelinegro que estos se lo quedaron mirando como si él fuera una especie de idiota.

"Sí, claro … tickets de aparcamiento …" El ojiazul opino de manera sarcástica hacia el policía español.

"¡Que tengan buena suerte!" El primer policía dijo con un tono burlón al dúo de agentes extranjeros.

"Cobardes …" El ojinegro susurro en voz baja, aunque por dentro tiene un mal presentimiento sobre que les sucedería a esos dos policías … y no era para nada bonito, por suerte nadie lo había escuchado decir eso … o eso creía este porque León lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el por eso decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Hasta que de pronto la radio satelital que tiene León, empezó a llamar llamando la atención del pelinegro que se acercó al rubio porque al parecer su radio tenía problemas de interferencia.

* * *

***Radio***

"León. Naruto. Espero que ambos puedan escucharme. Soy Ingrid Hunnigan. Su contacto en su misión." La mujer explico con un tono profesional.

"Yo te escucho alto y claro … pero no puedo decir lo mismo con la radio de Naruto." El ojiazul dijo de brazos cruzados.

"Si, escucho y veo solo interferencia …" El pelinegro murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso sí que será un problema, pero bueno tendrán que arreglárselas con lo que tienen. Lo siento, Naruto." Ingrid se disculpo con un tono sincero.

"Me las puedo arreglar sin él." Naruto respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, ya que no le hacía falta ese aparato estaba bien si él.

"Cambiando de tema. El nombre del objetivo es Ashley Graham, ¿Correcto?" León pregunto con un tono serio.

"Exacto. Es la hija del presidente. Así que intenten comportarse, en especial tu Naruto." Hunnigan advirtió con su mirada en el joven de ojos negros.

"Porque siempre me dicen eso …" El pelinegro murmuro con un tono deprimido.

"Sean quienes sean, han raptado a la chica equivocada." El rubio aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Intentare conseguir más información sobre el grupo por mi parte." Ingrid dijo con una leve sonrisa que paso imperceptible para ambos agentes secretos, mientras que a la vez se acomodaba los lentes con su mano derecha.

"Estupendo. Hasta luego. Cambio y fuera." León saludo cortando la transmisión de radio.

***Fin De Conversación Por Radio***

* * *

"Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión aburrida, para que seguidamente desfundara su pistola.

"Empecemos por esa cabaña, tal vez el dueño nos pueda ayudar en algo." León respondió con su mirada fija en la cabaña de madera que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su posición, mientras que a la vez desfundaba su pistola con láser rojo.

Sin decir nada al respecto ambos fueron caminando con sus en total alerta, observaron que había demasiados cuervos en los arboles con sus pequeños ojos siguiéndolos durante su camino hacia la cabaña de madera … que sin duda incomodo a ambos agentes.

"Naruto, tu rodea la cabaña. Yo entrare dentro y le preguntare alguna indicación al dueño." El rubio explico con su mirada en la puerta abierta de la cabeza, que obviamente hizo sospechar al agente.

El ojinegro asintió con la cabeza, mientras empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el sector izquierdo de la cabaña donde había una carreta con caja encima de esta.

* * *

**Con León**

El ojiazul entre con cautela dentro de la cabeza con su pistola en mano, observando con detenimiento cada detalle hasta que de pronto se encontró con el dueño de la cabaña cerca de la chimenea echando un poco de leña a esta última.

"Perdón, señor." León llamo en voz alta para llamar la atención del lugareño, pero este lo ignoro olímpicamente siguiendo echando leña al fuego…

Ligeramente molesto por ser ignorado, el rubio decidió sacar la foto de la hija del presidente y preguntarle frente a frente a este tipo … aunque de repente ocurrió algo muy raro y esto fue cuando el ojiazul le mostró la foto al dueño de la cabaña en donde este se dio la vuelta de una forma muy extraña con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Me preguntaba si reconoce a la chica de la foto." León dijo con una mirada seria, mientras que a la vez le mostraba la foto de Ashley.

"¡¿Qué carajos, estás haciendo aquí?!", El tipo exigió con veneno en su tono de voz. "¡Lárgate, cabrón!" El mismo hombre gruño muy molesto.

El rubio retrocedió un paso hacia atrás por la hostilidad de este tipo, pero en todo momento estuvo alerta por si este último intentaba algo contra él.

"Lamento haberlo molestado." El ojiazul dijo con 'sinceridad', para que seguidamente guardara la imagen de la joven nuevamente en su chaqueta.

Aunque de pronto y sin previo aviso el dueño de la cabaña lo ataco con un hacha, pero obviamente como todo un hombre entrenado esquivo sin problemas dicho ataque con una mortal hacia atrás, para que seguidamente se parara ni un segundo después con su pistola en su mano apuntando al tipo agresivo.

"¡Quieto!", León ordeno con su pistola apuntando al corazón del dueño de la cabaña. "¡He dicho que se quede quieto!" El rubio dijo en voz alta, a punto de jalar el gatillo de su arma.

"¡¿Necesitas ayuda, León?!" La voz de Naruto pregunto con un toque de preocupación.

"¡No, puedo arreglármelas solo!" El ojiazul respondió con una mueca al ver como el tipo extraño se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro investigo con aire de confianza el sector izquierdo, pero al solo encontrar una carreta con una caja encima de esta se desilusiono un poco, ya que quería algo de acción … pero al ver que no había algo de su interés decidió sacar la foto de Ashley de su campara, miro rápidamente hacia su lado derecho e izquierdo para ver si alguien por una de esas cosas de la vida lo estaba viendo desde algún lugar. Al comprobar que no había nadie, volvió su mirada hacia la foto de la joven mujer quedándosela mirando fijamente con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

"Eres tan hermosa, Ashley-chan …" El ojinegro murmuro con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras que a la vez pasaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la foto de la hija del presidente.

Aunque de repente, Naruto fue sacado de su estado hipnotizado por la voz de su compañero de misión.

"¡Quieto! ¡He dicho que se quede quieto!" La voz de León ordeno desde dentro de la cabaña.

"¡¿Necesitas ayuda, León?!" El ojinegro pregunto en voz alta al ex policía de Raccoon City.

"¡No, puedo arreglármelas solo!" El rubio respondió con un ligero tono muy confiado.

El ojinegro se encogió de hombros al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, pero de igual manera volvió hacia la entrada de la cabaña solo para escuchar tres disparos seguido de un gruñido molesto de cierto ojiazul … aunque mucho no pudo seguir escuchando porque de repente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar una hoz que lanzo uno de los lugareños de este pueblo que, por supuesto no estaba solo, iba acompañado con otros dos tipos más.

"Por fin …" Naruto susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se lanzara hacia ellos con una barra metálica en su mano izquierda.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo****. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 3120 Palabras.**


	2. Capítulo 2: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Resident Evil, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Ojos Dorados

Capítulo 2: ¿Un Pueblo Repleto De Locos?, (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Naruto esquivo sin problemas una Hoz que lanzo uno de los lugareños y a la vez detuvo con su mano derecha una Horca (Herramienta) por supuesto desde su parte de madera, para que seguidamente usara su barra metálica hacia el tercer lugareño entre los ojos matándolo instantáneamente.

"¡Hijo de puta!" El lugareño con la Horca grito con los dientes apretados, mientras trataba de recuperar su arma cuerpo a cuerpo … pero no podía, ya que el agarre de acero del chico no se lo permitía.

"¡Tu madre!", El pelinegro gruño con molestia, para que seguidamente usara de escudo al lugareño español de escudo Humano debido a que un Hacha se clavó en la cabeza de este matándolo casi al instante. "¡Gracias por la asistencia, amigo!" El ojinegro agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo del lugareño hacia un costado y rápidamente desfundo su pistola 9mm.

**{¡BANG!}**

El ultimo lugareño se tambaleo con una expresión 'sorprendida', ya que su cabeza fue perforada por una bala de acero matándolo al instante y seguidamente cayo pesadamente el suelo de tierra. Aunque de repente escucho que encendían un motor y esto lo saco de sus pensamientos sanguinarios sobre matar más cosas, ya que su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia un camión que se dirigía hacia él.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto exclamo con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente se arrojara hacia un costado para no terminar aplastado bajo el peso del camión con una de sus grandes ruedas y casi al instante escucho el impacto de dos cosas metálicas.

"¡Naruto! ¿Todo bien, compañero?" León pregunto una vez que estuvo parado cerca del pelinegro, que se levantó lentamente con una expresión en blanco.

"Podría decirse que estoy completo, gracias a Kami-sama …" El ojinegro respondió con una mueca, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar a paso lento hacia donde había escuchado el choque entre el camión y el auto con los dos policías españoles.

"Kami-sama … ¿Un dios japonés?" El rubio pregunto con un tono curioso, pero aun sin quitar la mirada de donde había estado el auto con los tipos que los habían traído a este pueblo.

"… No, es el dios de todos." Naruto contesto una vez que llegaron a la orilla del acantilado que daba hacia un río, esas palabras del joven de ojos negros parecieron terminar la pequeña conversación.

El ojiazul se asomó un poco para mirar hacia abajo en donde ambos agentes vieron el camión completamente destrozado con fuego saliendo de su motor y el auto de los policías españoles de igual manera, pero sin los cuerpos de estos dos últimos.

"¡Maldita sea!" León dijo con los puños apretados, ya que por más que esos dos policías fueran unos idiotas no merecían terminar de esa manera.

"No podemos hacer nada, León. Seguramente esos dos ya fueron asesinados o algo peor ..." El pelinegro comento con su mirada fija en el camión, ya que desde su posición podía ver como se quemaba hasta cenizas el cuerpo del conductor.

"Tenemos que avanzar y seguir con la misión principal." El ojiazul dijo con una expresión seria, dejando de lado su molestia por la pérdida de los dos policías que los habían traído a este lugar.

Luego de esto sin decir ni una palabra, ambos agentes comenzaron a caminar por el camino que los llevaba nuevamente hacia la cabaña en donde se quedaron analizando la situación durante unos segundos hasta que ...

"León, mira." Naruto señalo con su mano izquierda hacia una caseta donde se guardan las herramientas del jardín, entre otras cosas.

"Echemos un vistazo, tal vez haya alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ashley." El rubio comento con su pistola 9mm en ambas manos, preparado para cualquier tipo de ataque inesperado.

El ojinegro asintió con la cabeza, para que seguidamente ambos compañeros empezaran a caminar lentamente hacia la caseta sin puerta en donde encontraron ... tres cajas de madera, una máquina de escribir antigua y munición de pistola.

"Esto es muy extraño ...", El pelinegro opino una vez que ambos entraron al lugar. "¿Por qué hay una máquina de escribir en una caseta?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión confusa, empezando a caminar hacia dicho objeto.

"¿Tal vez el dueño tenía un raro hobby?" León propuso una vez que abrió la caja de madera con su cuchillo en donde encontró una ... ¿Planta? "Con esto afirmo que el dueño de este lugar tiene un raro hobby ¿Qué clase de loco guarda una planta dentro de una caja? ..." El rubio pregunto para si mismo con su mirada en la planta verde.

Mientras que León estaba buscando respuestas a sus propias preguntas, Naruto estaba en sus propios pensamientos debido a que paso algo muy extraño y místico cuando toco la máquina de escribir con su mano derecha.

* * *

**{¡Jadeo!} {¡Sorpresa!}**

Naruto abrió los ojos del golpe exhalando el oxígeno de sus pulmones rápidamente ... una vez que se recuperó vio que estaba acostado en un lugar muy extraño, ¿Un espacio en blanco? No había absolutamente nada en kilómetros y kilómetros, e incluso más allá de eso.

"... Porque siempre a mí me pasan estas cosas ..." El pelinegro susurro una vez que se levantó de su posición, ya que una vez más estaban consciente de sí mismo ... O eso parece.

**... **_**No olvides tu verdadero propósito**_ **...**

Naruto agrando sus ojos cuando escuchó esa voz de ultra tumba y lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"¿¡Quien dijo eso!?", El ojinegro exigió con un pequeño escalofrió que ignoro, ya que empezó a buscar su pistola ... que, por supuesto no encontró y cuando decidió usar 'eso', ¡Tampoco función! "¡Maldita sea!" El pelinegro gruño con evidente frustración porque no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

**... **_**¡Recuerda tu verdadero propósito!**_** ...**

El joven de cabello negro esta vez se dio la vuelta rápidamente porque esa voz la escucho cada vez más cerca suyo y sin duda provoco que se le erizaran los pelos de su nuca.

"..." El joven de ojos negros se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente cualquier indicio de algún ataque inesperado de la 'voz' de ultra tumba.

**... **_**¡NO CONFÍES EN ELLOS!**_** ...**

Esta vez Naruto casi se muere (Literalmente) del susto cuando frente suyo apareció una persona exactamente igual que el ... la diferencia es que este no tenía iris y pupilas, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, observándolo sin emoción alguna atraves de su alma.

* * *

"¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!" León llamo en voz alta a su compañero de misión y al parecer gritar un poco funciono con este último.

El pelinegro casi al instante saco su mano derecha que había apoyado en la máquina de escribir antigua.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué paso, León?" Naruto pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, ya que estaba ocultando su verdadera expresión tras una 'mascara invisible'.

"... ¿Qué paso? Te estuve llamando por alrededor de un minuto y no respondías." El rubio respondió con el ceño fruncido, observando a su compañero fijamente.

"¿Enserio? ... bueno, eso es un pequeño defecto mío, solo sucede cuando estoy pensando en profundidad." El ojinegro mintió con una expresión algo nerviosa, mientras que a la vez se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda.

"¿Esta bien? ...", León dijo con el ceño fruncido, ya que vio un indicio de mentira de parte de compañero de equipo pero decidió no presionarlo. "Debemos seguir." El ojiazul ordeno con tono neutro, para que luego saliera de la caseta seguido de cerca por un Naruto pensativo por los sucesos que le habían pasado momentos atrás.

Aunque de pronto ambos agentes se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el gemido de dolor de un animal, que estaba muy cerca de su posición.

"Oye, León ...", El pelinegro llamo al estadounidense, que lo miro de reojo. "Escuchaste eso, ¿Verdad?" Naruto le pregunto al rubio, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar lentamente hacia la fuente de los gemidos de dolor del animal.

"¿Si?" León respondió con una extraña expresión, aunque rápidamente la cambio cuando vio que era un lobo atrapado en una trampa para osos.

El ojinegro al ver como se encontraba el lobo albino cambio su expresión a una muy enojada.

"Déjamelo a mi León, yo sacare al pobre animal de esa cosa. Tu mira que otros problemas nos podemos encontrar más adelante." El pelinegro dijo una vez que se arrodillo ante el canino, que extrañamente no le gruño cuando estuvo frente a este.

"Está bien." El ojiazul acepto sin problema alguno, mientras que empezaba a caminar a paso tranquilo siguiendo su camino hacia un cartel que vio a unos metros esperando encontrar un poco de información.

Mientras que, Naruto abrió como si nada la trampa de osos liberando al lobo albino de su sufrimiento y seguidamente hizo algo bastante interesante ... esto fue que toco la pata herida del animal con su mano izquierda y esta se curó al instante de la fea herida provocada por el objeto Humano. El lobo por supuesto le agradeció al joven desconocido lamiéndole la cara, provocando que el ojinegro formara una leve sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el animal ya se encontraba mejor, y seguidamente el lobo albino se fue con rapidez hacia el bosque perdiéndose en este.

"Malditos, humanos ..." El pelinegro gruño con los dientes apretados, mientras el agarre que tenía en la trampa de metal aumento ocasionando que esta hiciera un ruido extraño y seguidamente se aboyara ante la fuerza bruta del joven de ojos negros, dejando el objeto totalmente inservible.

"¡Naruto, creo que encontré algo!" El rubio aviso en voz alta a su compañero de misión.

"¡Voy!", Naruto dijo una vez que se levantó de su posición de rodillas y seguidamente arrojara la trampa para osos destrozada al suelo, para que luego empezara a caminar hacia su compañero de ojos azules. "¿Encontraste algo interesante, León?" El ojinegro pregunto una vez que llego al lado izquierdo del joven adulto de cabello rubio.

"... No sé ¿'Si lo llamaría algo interesante'? Pero si problemático y hasta una poco extremo en mi opinión." León respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué es?",El pelinegro pregunto con la misma expresión 'curiosa' y como respuesta a su pregunta el rubio señalo con su mano derecha hacia unos árboles que se veían bastante extraños en varios sentidos. "... Esas cosas que están ahí, ¿Son lo que yo creo que son?" Naruto volvió a preguntar con un pequeño temblor, sin duda de furia y que por suerte su compañero no noto.

"Si, es C4 y unas cuantas trampas de osos. Los lunáticos de este pueblo dejaron esas trampas a los extranjeros como nosotros ... esto me da muy mala espina." El ojiazul comento con una mueca molesta, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo al respecto fue interrumpido por la voz de un lugareño bastante molesto.

"¡Un forastero!" El lugareño con la Horca (Herramienta) dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia el dúo de agentes.

Aunque en un movimiento rápido, Naruto arrojo una de sus barras negras entre los ojos del lugareño ocasionando que este se derrumbara pesadamente al suelo en donde para suerte (Naruto y León) estaba la trampa para osos que inmediatamente se activó cuando la cabeza del tipo la toco, cortándola a la mitad dejando a la vista su cerebro destrozado.

"Buena puntería, Naruto." León opino con un tono ligeramente sorprendido, por lo habilidoso que puede ser su compañero de equipo.

"Gracias." Fue la única palabra que el ojinegro dijo sin emoción alguna, una vez que se agacho al nivel del cadáver del lugareño y seguidamente saco su barra de metal de la cabeza de este último.

Luego de esto ambos agentes siguieron su camino hacia la entrada del pueblo, pero antes de llegar a este lugar primero se encontraron con una nueva caseta sin puerta.

"Parece que no hay nadie ... León, entra e investiga un poco yo me adelantare un poco." Naruto dijo con su mirada en el puente colgante en donde vio a otros dos lugareños con armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Bien ...", El rubio acepto sin problema alguna, aunque apenas dio un paso dentro de la caseta se encontró con una vista para nada bonita. "¡Maldita sea!" El ojiazul exclamo para sí mismo con los dientes apretados.

Mientras que, el pelinegro empezó a trotar hacia el puente colgante en donde los dos lugareños lo notaron casi al instante por ser demasiado obvio.

"¡Muere, cabrón!" El lugareño con la hoz grito balanceando su arma cuerpo a cuerpo contra su enemigo, mientras su compañero de guardia hacia lo mismo con su hacha.

"¡Hoy no!" El ojinegro aseguro en voz alta, para que seguidamente diera un salto en el aire (Por encima de ambos lugareños desconcertados) y les diera una fuerte patada doble en el cráneo a ambos tipos rompiéndoles el cuello en el acto, y la misma fuerza del golpe los envió a caer al río en donde el agua los arrastro rápidamente de la vista de Naruto, que observo de pie como esos dos tipos desaparecían.

Luego de esto, el joven de cabello negro siguió su camino por el puente colgante en completo silencio en donde se encontró con otra caseta sin puerta ... pero decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino hacia la puerta a la entrada del pueblo, aunque esto fue un error porque dentro de la caseta 'abandonada' había un lugareño con una expresión de loco y con un hacha en mano, lista para clavársela al pelinegro en la nuca y ponerle fin a su vida.

"¡Cuidado, Naruto!" León advirtió en voz alta, para que seguidamente apretar el gatillo de su pistola.

**{¡BANG!}**

El lugareño se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa al sentir que sus sentidos se iban con su ultimo aliento y seguidamente cayera de cara al suelo, sin vida por el disparo que había recibido en la cabeza por parte del rubio. Mientras que, Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una expresión bastante sorprendida al ver que su vida había estado a punto de 'terminar', pero que justo a tiempo fue salvado por su compañero de equipo.

"Buen disparo, León." El pelinegro agradeció con un pulgar arriba, que en respuesta asintió con la cabeza y dijo unas palabras.

"No eres el único con buena puntería, novato." El ojiazul recordó con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante y divertida.

En respuesta, Naruto formo una pequeña sonrisa igual de divertida que la de su compañero de equipo y misión.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo****. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Sayonara!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2498 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 2: (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño del anime/manga de 'Naruto' o la saga de juegos de 'Resident Evil', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Ojos Dorados

Capítulo 2: ¡Sorpresa! (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Ki/Técnica

**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Nota Del Autor: Lo sé, paso mucho ... mucho tiempo (Casi un año xD) desde que actualice esta historia, pero bueno acá estamos otra vez. No estoy seguro cada cuanto estaré actualizando esta historia (Al igual que otras que tengo en mi perfil), pero espero lograr terminarla porque estoy casi seguro que hay muchos que llame su atención con este fic.

Sin nada más que decirles, comencemos de una vez :v

* * *

Naruto miro con curiosidad a su alrededor hasta que de pronto sus ojos oscuros como el carbón captaron ... humo, humo de una gran fogata.

"Me adelantare un poco, León." El pelinegro aviso con un neutro, para que seguidamente empezara a trotar en la dirección donde había visto el humo de la fogata.

El rubio no dijo nada a las palabras del novato y en cambio aprovecho el momento para comunicarse un momento por radio con Hunnigan.

...

"León, ¿Cómo va todo?" Hunnigan pregunto con un tono profesional.

"Mejor no preguntes, Hunnigan. Pero de alguna manera me las arregle para salir de los problemas junto al Novato." León respondió con neutralidad.

"Entiendo. Te envió un manual de instrucciones, espero que les resulte útil a ti y a Naruto." Hunnigan comento con una expresión seria, pero con un leve tono 'amigable'.

"Le echare un vistazo y le comunicare al Novato, gracias, Hunnigan. Cambio y fuera." León dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente cortara la comunicación por radio.

Luego de esto, el rubio empezó a caminar de forma cautelosa por donde su compañero de equipo se había ido minutos atrás.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El ojinegro camino durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que de pronto capto movimiento en el centro del pueblo donde vio a un montón de personas rodeando una gran fogata, por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano para no ser descubierto.

"Ese olor parece ... ¿Barbacoa?", El pelinegro murmuro para sí mismo y cuando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón vieron quien era la 'barbacoa' quedo sorprendido. "Mierda ... ya sabemos dónde terminaron esos dos idiotas." Naruto dijo en voz baja con una mueca que rápidamente cambio a una completamente molesta porque por más que esos dos policías no fueran amigables no mecerían terminar de esa manera tan ... inhumana.

Luego de eso, el ojinegro decidió actuar como debería haberlo hecho desde un principio y dejar atrás su elemento sorpresa, por lo que con su mano derecha media abierta materializo una katana y a la vez la sostuvo con ambas manos en una posición ofensiva.

"**¡BANZAI!**" Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia el primer tipo que vio en su rango de visión.

Los lugareños que estaban presente en el pequeño pueblo por un momento se quedaron congelados en sus lugares con una expresión bastante sorprendida porque jamás se hubieran esperado que alguien revelara su posición de esa manera junto al hecho de que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, pero cuando trataron de reaccionar para ayudar a su compañero ... ya era demasiado tarde.

**{¡CRAC!} **

Fue el sonido de los huesos de uno de los lugareños cuando su atacante de ojos oscuros como el carbón se lo llevó por delante envistiéndolo con una increíble fuerza y seguidamente lo arrojo hacia un gallinero cercano donde se estrelló destrozando una buena parte del lugar (Por suerte ningún animal murió o salió herido), y este último no se volvió a mover nunca más.

"Uno menos." El ojinegro confirmo una vez que se detuvo a un par de metros de una casa de dos pisos, pero a la vez formo una sonrisa divertida cuando sintió una gran cantidad de hostilidad dirigirse hacia su persona.

"¿¡Qué coño hacéis aquí, hijo de puta!?" Uno de los lugareños exigió con evidente furia debido a que uno de los suyos había muerto como si nada frente a él, y eso lo molesto mucho.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo ...", Naruto murmuro con una mueca molesta, aunque de pronto cuando enfoco la mirada en el tipo que tiene delante suyo su expresión cambio a una confusa. "... ¿No te había matado?" El ojinegro pregunto y a la vez maniobro su arma blanca frente suyo con una gran habilidad ante la mirada furiosa de cierto lugareño.

"¡Tu-"

Aunque el tipo nunca llego a terminar sus palabras porque de pronto su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo cayendo al frio suelo húmedo ante las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros y compañeras que rápidamente cambiaron a expresiones de completa ira.

"Lo sabía, estoy en un pueblo repleto de locos ..." El pelinegro murmuro con el ceño fruncido, mientras que a la vez observaba a los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo empezaron a rodearlo lentamente y donde llego a contar alrededor de 15 personas.

"¡Matad al cabron de mier-"

El lugareño cayo fríamente al suelo cuando una barra de metal de color negro atravesó su cráneo de lado a lado enviando sangre y materia cerebral a una lugareña que estaba detrás.

"¡No en mi guardia hijo de puta!" Naruto gruño en voz alta y con su mano izquierda extendida, la cual había utilizado para arrojar dicho objeto contundente a su enemigo.

Luego de esto cada uno de los lugareños empezaron a atacar al intruso con lo que tenían a mano desde hachas, rastrillo, etc. Aunque por supuesto, el pelinegro esquivo todos sus ataques como si nada y a la vez incluso dio un pequeño salto para alejarse de todos ellos por un momento ... hasta que de repente apareció un tipo que se distinguía de los demás por una bolsa de arpillera que ocultaba su rostro y por supuesto una motosierra que tenía pensado usar para destrozar a su enemigo.

"Creo que esto puede ser algo ... divertido." El pelinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez se preparó para defenderse del ataque del tipo de la motosierra que tomo la delantera sobre sus compañeros y compañeras.

**{¡Chis-chas!} **

Tanto la katana de Naruto como la motosierra del lugareño chocaron con fuerza provocando un sonido metálico bastante molesto para los oídos de todos los presentes (Salvo el tipo de la motosierra que parecía excitarlo de alguna manera ese molesto sonido) porque estos se cubrieron las orejas con ambas manos soltando en el proceso sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Mierda!" El ojinegro gruño con una clara mueca, por lo que decidió terminarlo antes de tiempo con un buen puñetazo en el estómago que envió al tipo de la motosierra hacia un corral donde para suerte de este último término cayendo sobre un montón de heno, que amortiguo su caída.

Naruto se estaba preparando para la pelea final contra los demás lugareños que venían corriendo hacia él con lo que tenían a mano, pero ocurrió algo lo detuvo a él y los demás por completo.

**{¡DING! ¡DONG!}**

Todos los lugareños restantes dejaron de lado lo estaban haciendo cuando escucharon las campanadas que les avisaba de algo muy importante.

"¡La campana!" Uno de los lugareños exclamo con su mirada fija en la dirección del sonido que sus oídos habían captado.

"Debemos ir ..." Esta vez una lugareña dijo con una expresión sin emociones dejando de lado su ira hacia cierto muchacho que se la quedó mirando con un imaginario signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

Las demás personas del pueblo como si estuvieran hipnotizadas empezaron a caminar prácticamente como zombies a una casa de madera, ignorando completamente que habían estado peleando a muerte con cierto intruso.

"... ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?" Naruto murmuro para sí mismo todavía con su mirada en los lugareños que empezaron a entrar uno por uno en la casa de madera.

"¡Naruto!" León llamo en voz alta a su compañero de equipo, que en este momento estaba de espaldas y con su mirada fija en una casa de madera donde varias personas estaban entrando por la puerta a un ritmo bastante extraño.

"¿León?" El ojinegro dijo el nombre de su compañero de equipo, mientras que a la vez se daba la vuelta encontrándose con dicho rubio.

"¿Que paso? Me fui por un momento y ya causaste problemas ... de nuevo." El rubio comento con una expresión en blanco cuando vio a varios de los cuerpos sin vida de los lugareños.

"Bueno ... tal vez un poco." El pelinegro admitió con una pequeña risa divertida al final de sus palabras y a la vez levanto algo del suelo que llamo su atención por su brillante color rojizo.

"¿Y qué pasa con los lugareños? ¿Se fueron a jugar al bingo o qué?" El ojiazul comento con diversión cuando enfoco su mirada en el último tipo que entro a la casa de madera, siendo este el lugareño que antes había portado una motosierra.

"Es una posibilidad." Naruto respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos oscuros como el carbón se desviaron hacia donde los lugareños se habían ido.

"Ten esta granada, Novato. Es posible que la necesites." León aconsejo con un tono entre serio y burlón, mientras extendía su mano derecha ofreciéndole dicha granada de fragmentación al novato.

"Por supuesto, Señor." El pelinegro acepto dicho objeto explosivo con una extraña mirada ... algo ¿Distante?

Luego de esto ambos agentes se fueron caminando por un sendero que estaba al lado de una torre de aspecto algo tétrico.

* * *

**En Alguna Parte Del Pequeño Pueblo**

Una mujer desconocida de rasgos orientales, vestido rojo observo atentamente la pelea que había tenido ese agente de cabello negro y ojos oscuros contra los lugareños de este pequeño pueblo.

"Interesante ...", La mujer desconocida susurro y a la vez analizo la evidencia que tenía para enviarle a la persona para quien trabaja. "... ¿Con que esto es lo que el gobierno japonés oculto tan bien durante tantos años?" Ella se preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta y empezara a caminar hacia el denso bosque rumbo a lo 'desconocido' para continuar con su misión.

* * *

**Fin De La Segunda Y Ultima Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 1700 Palabras.**


End file.
